Karen Mac Cormack
Karen Mac Cormack (born 1956) is a contemporary experimental Canadian poet. Life Mac Cormack was born in Luanshya, Zambia. She became interested in poetry at 16, on reading the novel Nightwood, by Djuna Barnes.Gerald L. Bruns, Karen Mac Cormack among the Pagans," PEPC Library, University of Pennysylvania. Web, Apr. 19, 2017. She holds dual British/Canadian citizenship. She lived for many years in Toronto; more recently, she moved to Buffalo, New York, when her husband, the poet Steve McCaffery, was hired by SUNY-Buffalo for the David Gray Chair. Writing Though she was not directly part of the Language movement, her work shows many affinities with it, in its use of disjunctiveness at a within-sentence and between-sentence level, and in her interest in the interrogation of cultural norms and ideologies through the skeptical reworking of "found" materials and genres. In Fit to Print, for instance, the poems mimic and distort the format and themes of a typical daily newspaper, while in At Issue the poems are quarried from the pages of women's fashion and beauty magazines. The prose pieces in the recent project Implexures are somewhat atypical in their use of biographical and autobiographical materials, especially a series of letters written from a variety of Mediterranean locations by an unnamed female traveller (possibly to be identified with the author, possibly not). Publications Poetry *''Nothing by Mouth''. Toronto: Underwhich, 1984; Toronto: BookThug, 2003. *''Straw Cupid''. Toronto: Nightwood Editions, 1987. *''Quill Driver''. Toronto: Nightwood Editions, 1989. *''"Embrace" / "K As in Sleep.". Tucson, AZ: Chax Press, 1989. *''Quirks & Quillets. Tucson, AZ: Chax Press, 1991. *''Palm''. Buffalo, NY: McNulty Chair, University at Buffalo, 1991. *''Marine Snow''. Toronto: ECW Press, 1995. *''The Tongue Moves Talk''. Tucson, AZ: Chax Press / Hay-on-Wye, UK: West House Books, 1997. *''MultiPlex'' (with Ron Silliman). Bray, Ireland: Wild Honey Press, 1998. *''At Issue''. Toronto: Coach House, 2001. *''From 'Implexures': A work in progress''. Calgary, AB: House Press, 1981. *''Vanity Release''. La Laguna, Canary Is: Zasterte, 2003. *''Fit to Print'' (with Alan Halsey). Toronto: Coach House / UK: West House Books, 2003. *''From a Middle''. Calgary, AB: House Press, 2003. *''Plural Modifiers'' (with Alan Halsey). Sheffield, UK: Gargoyle, 2006. *''Nom, Name, and also Noun'' (flash cards). Buffalo, NY: Matthew Chambers, Michael Cross, & Richard Owens, 2007. *''Implexures: Complete edition''. Tucson, AZ: Chax Press, 2008. *''Words Pronounced Exactly Alike = Ord som uttalas på samma sätt'' (wirh Frederik Averin). Portland, OR: Frederik Averin, 2009. *''Tale Light: New & selected poems, 1984-2009''. Toronto: BookThug, 2011. *''Against White''. Guildford, Surrey, UK: Veer Books, June 2013. Non-fiction *Scott Thurston, Talking Poetics: Dialogues in innovative poetry, with Karen Mac Cormack, Jennifer Moxley, Caroline Bergvall & Andrea Brady. Bristol, UK: Shearsman, 2011. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Karen Mac Cormack, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 19, 2017. Audio / video *''Steve McCaffery / Karen Mac Cormack reading'' (cassette). Buffalo, NY: Poetry / Rare Books Collection, State University of New York at Buffalo, 1991. *''Karen Mac Cormack / Ben Friedlaner'' (cassette). Buffalo, NY: Granolithic Productions, 1996. *''Poetry Reading'' (with Tom Raworth). Buffalo, NY: Poetry Collection, University at Buffalo, 2010. Except where noted, discographical information courtesy WorldCat. See also *List of Canadian poets References * * Notes External links ;Poems *"Oval Value" *Karen Mac Cormack @ EPC (Electronic Poetry Center) ;Audio / video *Karen Mac Cormack at PennSound *Karen Mac Cormack at YouTube ;Books *Karen Mac Cormack at Amazon.com ;About *Karen Mac Cormack Among the Pagans by Gerald L. Bruns Category:1956 births Category:Canadian poets Category:Living people Category:People from Luanshya Category:Canadian women writers Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:People from Zambia